la mia consorte
by slytherin4evur
Summary: post breaking dawn Carlisle has a hidden past. He's Aro's real mate & his consort.  After hundreds of years apart the two get together again to the shock of the Cullens. That's part of the reason why he left the Volturi. AroXCarlisle EsmeX? for now
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own my plot and OCs.**

* * *

><p>Lydia POV<p>

Aro is out of his mind, there's no way that he'll just agree to come back with me to the castle. I'm not Heidi! People don't just do whatever I want them to just because I charm them! There's no way he's coming back! Just because I was able to bring him to the Volturi the first time doesn't mean he'll come back. He knows all of my little tricks.

Besides that pesky coven of his is probably going to make this task harder. Uggh, here goes nothing.

* * *

><p>Carlisle POV<p>

I opened up the door to find Lydia standing on our front porch. Lydia didn't allow me to say anything before walking right into the living room. "Your whole coven's here right? Good," she said while sitting down in one of the chairs.

I called everyone downstairs figuring this must be important if Aro was sending Lydia by herself to Portland. When the whole coven was seated Lydia began to talk, "Carlisle, Aro has requested your return to Volterra. He will not being taking no for an answer. Either you come with me now peacefully or he'll send some more of the guard to take you to Volterra by force. It's your decision."

I was just about to respond when Lydia cut me off saying, "You don't have to leave your coven behind. They can come if they want to."

"Why now? After all this time why does he want me to come back now?" I asked.

"Scuplicia's gone, she left the coven. He needs your support, he needs you. If this wasn't important Carlisle he wouldn't have sent me and I wouldn't have come. He wants you back, la mia consorte," she responded.

"Why did she just call you that Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"What did she call him Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"Don't call me Eddie! She called Carlisle my consort," Edward growled at Emmett.

"My consort?" came unanimously from around the room.

"You haven't told them have you," Lydia responded when I shook my head no she continued, "They need to know Carlisle. I'll let you tell them on your own, I need to make a phone call home." Lydia said while walking out the door.

"Carlisle what is she talking about?" Alice asked from her spot on one of the couches with Jasper.

"Honey, you know you can tell us anything there are no secrets in this family," Esme replied while squeezing my hand.

I took a deep breath before saying, "Vampires can have two mates a first and a second. The only time they will fall for their second over their first is if they meet the second before the first. Scuplicia was Aro's second, I'm guessing that she found her first and left the coven because of that. If the vampire is with their second then their first might find their second and fall for them instead of their first."

"Is there a point to this boring speech your giving us doc?" Jacob asked.

"Yes there is Jacob….," I paused before continuing, "I'm Aro's first. I left Volterra after a bad fight with Aro about his and Scuplicia's relationship. That's the reason why he let me leave so peacefully."

Esme's hand let go of mine and her face mirrored the look on everyone besides Emmett's, shock.

"You and Aro a couple? You have got to be kidding me. Good one Carlisle," Emmett laughed.

When I didn't respond Emmett asked, "You are kidding right?"

"No Emmett, I'm not."

"But how, you're not gay?" Emmett asked.

"Love can cause people to do weird things, I'm definitely not gay. The only man that I've ever been attracted to is Aro. I can't explain why I am. Most of us aren't able to explain why we are attracted to our mate," I said just as Lydia walked back in the house.

"Good you told them. That will make things so much easier. Carlisle have you made your decision?" she asked.

"I'll go back with you, Lydia. Just let me grab my things and we can go," I said while getting up from the couch.

"Carlisle, you really don't think we'll let you go alone, do you?" Alice asked getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, Carlisle do you?" Emmett asked.

"Of course I don't, but I don't want you to go if you don't want to," I told them.

"Carlisle I've already had a vision of us going to Volterra, all of us, so everybody back your things," Alice standing up and dragging Jasper to the stairs. Everyone then followed the two of them up the stairs.

"Do you really think this is a good idea Lydia?" I asked her.

"Of course I do. I remember how happy you and Aro were back when you were together and I want you to be that happy again. Do you have any of your things from when you lived with us?" Lydia responded.

"Yes in a box in my room. Do you want me to go get it?" I asked.

"Yes, go get that and back the rest of your belongings. Tell your family we'll be leaving for the jet in an hour," Lydia said while sitting down on the couch getting ready to call someone.

I walked into mine and Esme's room to find her packing with a very upset look on her face. I grabbed the box from its shelf in the closet and two of my suitcases before grabbing some of my clothes, a few of my books, some medical journals, my paintings, and some of my other priced possessions.

An hour later we left for a small airport where we boarded one of the Volturi's private jets. Everyone sat in couples except for Esme and I who sat in different ends of the jet. I sat down in the back while she walked all the way up to the front. Lydia who was still on her phone sat down next to me. "Sorry about that Alec gets very anxious when I leave Volterra without him. Aro doesn't know that I'm bringing you back, so I say we give him a little surprise."

"How?"

"Easy, the last time he saw you, you looked different like Esme's Carlisle not his."

"And?"

"Well I'll just change your looks a bit, by changing your hair and your outfit. Where's your bag?" Lydia asked while getting up. I pointed towards the overhead compartment where my luggage was located.

Lydia grabbed the box and my suitcase that my clothes where she set it down on one of the tables the jet had. She then took out some of my clothes: black slacks, a black turtleneck, and black dress shoes. "Go change," she said while throwing them into my arms.

When I came back from the bathroom I saw the area where Lydia and I had been sitting filled with hair products and a black box waiting in her hands. "Here put this on," she said while opening up the case, inside it was my crest from when I lived with the Volturi.

She then spent the next couple of hours working on my hair getting it to appear like it had when I lived in Volterra. I then spent the rest of the flight reading while Lydia was texting and reading.

An hour before arriving in Volterra Lydia got up and moved to the kitchen area of the plane where she brought out a refrigerated bag and set it on the table in front of our seats. "Can I have all of your attention? Thank you, everyone besides the dog and half-breed need to come over here. In these bottles is the venom of a vampire who can give us human like qualities like being able to sleep, not sparkling, and the need to eat. Depending on how much you have depends on how human like you become you are required to have some throughout your time in Volterra. In these vials are a drop of the venom and animal blood. One drop allows you to not sparkle and eat, two allows you to sleep, and it goes on from there. Now grab a vial and drink up."

After everyone had grabbed a vial and drank the liquid Lydia put the vials back in the bag and placed it inside the bag she carried with her.

When we reached Volterra Demetri and Felix met us at the Volturi's private landing zone. They then helped Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob move the luggage to the two waiting limos. "If Aro doesn't know were all coming then how do we have limos waiting?" I asked Lydia while following her into a limo with Demetri, Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward.

"Hmm, oh I called Gianna had told her to have limos waiting for us and to not tell anyone but Felix and Demetri. The two of them were supposed to come meet me when I came back," Lydia replied.

"Lydia why do you have Demetri acting like a guard? Aren't you part of it?" Bella asked.

"I am part of the guard but my power is so rare that I have to have someone with me whenever I'm out of the castle unless I'm sent on a private mission, but as soon as I come back I'm guarded again. My power is similar to both Jane and Alec's but isn't as strong. I can cause a person physical pain strong enough to kill them, but I can only do it do a couple of people and it drains me out a lot. I also can heal some one's wounds by touching them, but both drain me pretty bad if I use them to much," Lydia responded.

"She's also Aro's little girl," Demetri replied.

"I am not," Lydia retorted.

"You are, you are basically the princess of the Volturi, besides he treats you like you're his daughter," Demetri said as we pulled up to the castle. Demetri and Felix grabbed the luggage from the cars and moved them to a waiting area to find out where everyone's rooms are. Alec and Jane met us at the entrance to the throne room where the five members of the guard entered to tell Aro, Marcus, and Caius how the mission had gone.

* * *

><p>Aro POV<p>

I should have known this would happen. I should have been expecting this. She was thinking of leaving even while Carlisle was here living with us. Why am I hurt? I saw this coming. Oh if only Carlisle was here? If only I hadn't lost both of my loves.

My thoughts were interrupted by Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane, and Lydia entering the throne room. "How did the mission go?" I asked when they were all in their normal spots.

"Fine, master. Carlisle has agreed to come back to Volterra and his coven has agreed to come with him. They're a bit shocked by the news, but they all seem to be taking it rather well," Lydia replied.

"Good, anything else," I asked.

"Yes I have a surprise for you. Open the doors," Lydia commanded. The two guards in front of the doors opened them to reveal….

My Carlisle, my Carlisle, he's back, he's home!

* * *

><p><strong>Do you really think I would let it all resolve there? Aro and Carlisle have to really get back together besides Esme has to get her revenge on Aro somehow. And do you really think the Cullens are okay with Carlisle being gay?<strong>

**Anyways please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Lydia is just really there to open up the story; originally I planned on opening it with when Carlisle lived with the Volturi but obviously I changed it.**

**Lydia's main role is that she's Alec's mate and that she's high up in the guard. She often protects Aro in battle like Renata does so she's close to him and is just about willing to do anything for him**

* * *

><p>Aro POV<p>

Carlisle walked halfway into the room before I ran to him and met him in a hug. "Amore mio, sei venuto a casa, finalmente!" **(Translations at the end of chapter)**

I then kissed him full on the lips forgetting that anyone else was there. We finally broke the kiss when we heard someone clearing their throat. "Yeah Carlisle, you still owe us a bit of an explanation," Emmett said.

"How much have you told them?" I asked.

"Only about the first and second mates," Carlisle responded.

"Then we'll have to start from the beginning…

* * *

><p>"<em>Lydia go bring that vampire back here, the one with the golden eyes that you and Demetri have ran into before," I ordered Lydia one morning while looking out of the window in my office.<em>

"_Of course master," Lydia said before disappearing to go find him._

"Ah, so that's why Lydia brought me back here, you ordered her to," Carlisle said from his place on the couch in one of our many living rooms. Our whole group consisting of Athendora, Caius, Marcus, Didyme **(in this story Aro didn't kill her)**, Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane, Lydia, the dog, and the Cullens had moved before I began my story.

"Anyways I believe Lydia can explain this part better," I continued.

"Of course,

* * *

><p>"<em>I set out to find him like Aro had commanded and checked the spots where we knew he had last been. A few hours into my search I found him. He was curled up in a ball quivering he had been badly attacked by a coven that had an alliance with a couple of children of the moon. We had recently caught and executed the coven and Aro was eager to figure out who that vampire was they attacked.<em>

"_I walked over to the vampire and touched his wounds healing them using my power when I had finished I asked him, "What's your name?"_

"_Carlisle Cullen. May I ask what is yours?" Carlisle replied._

"_Lydia Volturi. Can you walk?"_

"_I believe so," Carlisle said before walking a few steps._

"_Good because my master would like for you to come stay with us, you are a person of interest," I said while getting up from the spot where I was sitting._

"_Now follow me," I told him before leading the way back to the castle._

"_When we were back here I led him to an extra suite where I told him he could freshen up and rest while I went to find Aro, I had Demetri bring him some clothes and some spare blood we had. I went back to Aro's office where I told him, "He's here, his name's Carlisle Cullen. He seems pretty young and for some strange reason his wounds don't seem to be healing to well. He was the one they attacked by the way. He's staying in one of the spare suites in the East Wing, my lord," I said before exiting the office to go find Alec._

"That's about all I know the two of you will have to tell the rest," Lydia concluded.

"You were attacked by werewolves? How come you never told us?" Bella asked Carlisle.

"That's how you ended up here, I thought you said you came here on your own," Edward responded.

"I did get attacked and I did come to Italy on my own. I had heard of the Volturi and had planned on coming here before I was attacked. I never told any of you this because Aro had me swear not to tell anyone of our affair before I left," Carlisle told them.

"Well why don't we all turn in, you've all had the venom right? (Everyone nods) Good. Well then Felix, Demetri if you would show our guests to their rooms," I said before dismissing everyone. I then led Carlisle back to his chambers where we sat down on the bed.

"You remember what happened next, don't you?" I asked him.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Carlisle replied before kissing me and pushing me down on the bed so he was on top of me.

"Amore, mi sei mancato tanto," I replied before pulling off his shirt.

"E mi sei mancata troppo," Carlisle responded.

Can you guess what happened after that?

* * *

><p><strong>The next day….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

Carlisle's gay and is in love with Aro, huh I thought our family was as odd as it was gonna get when Reneesme came around. You know maybe Carlisle planned on having Edward as his….

"EMMETT! DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT THOUGHT IF YOU WANT TO LIVE THROUGH BREAKFAST!" Edward yelled while coming into the kitchen with Bella.

"Sorry, but you know that is a possibility," I replied.

Esme then walks in crying with Alice and Jasper leading her to a chair at the table. Apparently things hadn't improved since last night. Rose and Jacob walked in arguing and calling each other names like always while Reneesme just walked in and sat next to Alice. Lydia then walked in with Alec and Jane before sitting down and talking to Alice. Alec headed over to the fridge and began cooking for his sister and Lydia while Edward and Bella made breakfast for the rest of us. "Alice, Jane and I were thinking of inviting you and the rest of the girls to go shopping with Heidi, Didyme, Athendora, and us," Lydia piped up.

"That sounds wonderful. We all need to update our wardrobe a bit and it would probably help take our minds off things," Reneesme replied.

"Yeah that sounds great," Esme added in.

"Well if Bella doesn't mind going, I'll guess that's how we'll be spending our day," Rosalie said.

"I guess if everyone else wants to," Bella said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Alice squeals while running over to Bella and hugging her.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

The girls came back from shopping at about 4:30 in the evening, Esme was still moping, and Bella looked incredibly unhappy. Alice on the other hand looked ecstatic and incredibly happy. The rest of the girls walked in and none of them were holding shopping bags. Oh no, that means they expect us to carry them to their rooms. Emmett, Edward, Felix, Demetri, Alec, Caius, Marcus, and I got stuck carrying about fifty heavy bags of clothes up to the girl's different rooms.

After that we headed down towards the dining room where Marcus and Caius told us to sit wherever we want. "Has anyone seen Aro or Carlisle?" Didyme asked after the servants began bringing in food.

Speak of the devil just as Didyme finished talking Aro and Carlisle entered the room. The two sat down at the same end of the table as Marcus, Caius, Didyme, and Athendora. It was disturbing how you could feel the emotions lust and love just rolling off of them. It was almost as bad as when Rosalie and Emmett come back from one of their many honeymoons. Esme was the complete opposite the emotions coming off of her were hatred, annoyance, jealousy, anger, and frustration. She obviously was taking the news about Carlisle a bit harder than anyone else.

After dinner everyone, but Carlisle got a tour of the castle from Lydia, Alec, and Jane. Esme was still mad, but was trying her best not to show it. Jacob was trying to keep his distance from the three guards, but was trying to keep up with Reneesme who was in the front of the group. Rosalie and Emmett were like Edward and Bella paying attention to the tour, but also lost in their own worlds. Alice was her usual hyper self asking questions and talking nonstop. Jane left after a while having to go take care of an execution.

We had almost finished the tour and were in the garden when Lydia and Alec left us on our own figuring we would be able to find our own way back. Rosalie and Emmett then headed one way while Edward and Bella went another. Jacob transformed into a wolf and went barreling off into the distance with Reneesme running to keep up. That left just Esme, Alice, and I, the three of us continued on the path we were on. Alice and I were talking trying to cheer Esme up, but it seemed to be a complete failure.

We had planned on going back to the castle, but had obviously made a wrong turn when we found ourselves in a rose garden. As we walked further into it we began to hear voices. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know she won't even talk to me."

"Try talking to her, she'll listen to you."

"Fine, then you have to talk to _your _wife."

"I don't even know where mine is while you do!"

Everything went quiet for a few minutes before someone spoke again, "Carli I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just don't want your relationship with Esme to be completely ruined like mine with Scuplicia."

That was when I realized who was talking: it was Aro and Carlisle. Esme seemed to be as shocked as me for she had stopped muttering under her breathe.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her. It might take me a while though. Where do you want to meet afterwards?" Carlisle asked.

"Either my office, my room, or your room. Just wherever I happen to be at the time," Aro replied.

It sounded like the two had kissed, so I gestured to the other two to start heading back. Luckily we made it back to the castle before we saw Carlisle or Aro.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle POV<strong>

I took Aro's advice and decided to go find Esme and talk to her. There were things we needed to discuss like what to do about a divorce or some other story to tell Charlie when only part of the coven went to visit in a few months.

I found Esme walking through the castle with Alice and Jasper. "Esme!" I called as I headed towards the trio. The three stopped and turned around.

"Yes Carlisle," Esme responded like when she's mad at Emmett or Jasper for breaking something.

"I wanted to talk to you, alone, for a few minutes," I told her.

"Fine. Where do you want to talk?" she asked.

"Um, follow me," I said before leading her to the small library I had in my chambers.

When we got there I closed the door and told Esme to sit wherever she liked. She sat on the couch taking up all of the space that a woman of her size could. I decided to sit across from her in one of the armchairs.

"Esme, I'm sorry for not telling you any of this. I probably wouldn't have ever told you if I hadn't been asked to return. I should have been honest with you and the rest of the coven. I should have told you everything. I did love you; I still do, just not as much as I do for Aro. I understand that you're mad at me, but I don't want to lose you completely. I know that you probably hate me and I don't blame you, but could we at least stay friends?" I asked.

"Fine, but tomorrow we are filing for a divorce. We are going to split have of the houses that are in our name, and I get Isle Esme. I don't care about what you want to do for money, but I will be taking all of my possessions and you can have all of yours," Esme responded.

"All right, then I need to go find Aro. I promised him that I would find him after I talked to you."

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Italian - English

Amore mio, sei venuto a casa, finalmente! - My love you've come home at last!

Amore, mi sei mancato tanto- Love, I've missed you so much

E mi sei mancata troppo- And I've missed you too

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if the translations are right considering the fact that I don't speak Italian and that I got it from a translator, but I tried. I know a lot happened in this chapter, from the story of how Carlisle came to Volterra the first time to the plans for the divorce between Carlisle and Esme. I'm sorry for not updating in forever, but I had a hard time figuring out what I wanted in this chapter and how I wanted it. I'm not sure when I'll update again considering school started up again recently. Thanks for reading and please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

* * *

><p>Alec POV<p>

Things were very different now at the castle, in both a good and bad way. Aro was happy – truly happy something he hasn't been since Carlisle had left – the rest of the castle had responded to this too. If possible it seemed like Caius was in a better mood. Executions seemed to have lessened in number.

The Cullens weren't taking the news about Carlisle too well. Emmett kept giving Carlisle and Aro funny looks and kept on giving them space – he practically left a room when they entered, Edward wouldn't bring up anything about why Carlisle changed him or anything else about his and Carlisle's past, Jasper seemed to be disgusted by the emotions coming off of Carlisle and Aro and annoyed with Esme's anger and moping, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and Reneesme trying to be supportive of Carlisle and kind to Esme.

The guard didn't care – the majority of us lived here when the two were originally a couple – and Marcus and Caius gave full support. After a few days Aro went back to normal – well as normal as Aro ever is – and went back to his jobs as leader of the coven and the vampire world.

On Wednesday morning I walked down the hallway to the throne room to hear Felix and Lydia arguing over what sounded like the idea of her being the so called "Volturi princess". As I entered the throne room Demetri came over and asked me, "It's been about four hundred years when are you going to propose?"

"Oh shut up Demetri, how long have you known Heidi?" I replied.

"Okay sheesh Alec, I was just asking," Demetri said before walking over to his spot as our masters walked in.

Guard duty was as long and boring as ever. Nothing really happened.

"So, when are you going to propose?" Felix asked when we left the throne room. Jane and Lydia were walking in front of us but involved in their own conversation. Demetri was walking on the other side of me so I was trapped.

"What's it with you too and me getting married?" I asked.

"Love's in the air, brother," Felix replied.

"Besides, even _Edward Cullen_ has gotten married before you," Demetri pointed out.

"Thanks, guys, you sure know how to make a guy want to get married," I retorted.

"Do you even have a ring?" Demetri asked.

"I don't know, Demetri, do you?" I retorted. Felix started laughing while Demetri looked both embarrassed and pissed.

"Oh shut up, Felix, you only finally asked Jane to marry you in 1890," Demetri pointed out.

"Anyways, Alec, do you actually have a ring?" Felix said trying to get the attention off of him.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Then why haven't you proposed?" Demetri asks.

"Same reason you haven't," I admitted, "I'mscared."

"What was that? I didn't understand you," Felix asks.

"I said I'm scared," I admitted.

"Oh so the great powerful witch twin's scared," Felix teases.

"Felix, do us all a favor and shut up," I said annoyed.

"Come on Alec, it's not like she's going to say no to you, besides if you think she might say no we can always ask the Cullens," Demetri suggested.

"I don't think we should do that," I said not wanting to bring anyone else into the situation.

"Oh we are definitely going to do that," Felix said, "Come on, Demetri, grab the other side of him."

Demetri grabbed hold of my left side while Felix held my right. The two then began to head towards the living room where the Cullens usually spent their free time when I used my power on them. I ran down a couple hallways before lifting it. "I hate it when he does that," Felix muttered.

"He does know that we were trying to help him, right?" Demetri asks.

"Lydia, can I talk to you?" I asked after dinner.

"Sure," Lydia replied kind of confused.

I led her into the garden and down to her favorite part a rose garden with a fountain in the middle of it. She said it reminded her of London and the fountain nearby her house. We sat down on the edge of the fountain and I grabbed her hand saying,

"Lydia, from the moment Aro brought home your bleeding, changing, human body I knew there was something different about you. When you woke up after the change I saw the most beautiful woman both vampire and human in the world. Hearing your voice was like listening to an angel. I remember how when you showed Aro your power Jane was mad that your power was better than hers but at the same time scared that you would replace us. That whole time I was thinking of how beautiful you were –are - and badly I wanted you to be mine. When Marcus declared us mates and you finally agreed to give me a chance I felt alive again. These last three hundred years with you have been the best years of my exsistance, so will you do me the honor of marrying me?" By the end of my speech I was down on one knee holding a ring out to her.

"Alec, do you even have to ask? Of course I'll marry you," she said before kissing me.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back at the castle…<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane POV<p>

Alec had been acting weird since he had talked to Demetri and Felix after guard duty. Something's up, I just hope it's not another one of their pranks.

After dinner Alec left the table wanting to talk to Lydia. Demetri and Felix started laughing then. Oh no this can't be good. "Demetri, Felix, what's so funny?" Didyme asked.

"Alec," Felix replied between laughs.

"Do you care to explain?" Caius asked confused.

"He's going to propose to Lydia," Demetri explained while still laughing. Heidi hit him on the back of the head after he said that.

"What's so funny about that?" Aro asked confused like the rest of us.

"It's just earlier he was telling us he was scared to ask her…" Felix said while cracking up. I swear my husband is such an idiot at times.

"…And that's why he's never proposed to her in the last three hundred years," Demetri finished.

"That's sweet," Didyme said in reply.

"Eep," Alice squeaked coming out of a vision.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked worried.

"She said yes. I just saw going to get the wedding dress designed," Alice squealed.

We then left for the living room planning on waiting for the couple to meet us there. Not long after we had all settled in the two entered with Lydia wearing a ring. Alice, Rosalie, Reneesme, Heidi, and I all flocked over to see it while Jasper, Emmett, Demetri, and Felix all congragulated Alec.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 3!<strong>

**Sorry about not updating this or my other story in forever! I know I've been inactive on fanfiction in ages! Anyways I know this chapter was away from CarlisleXAro but I wanted to allow something positive to happen in the story since Esme is mad at Carlisle and Aro and Esme and Carlisle are going through a divorce. Besides the wedding might just allow Esme to meet her real mate.**

**If the Volturi seemed to act like the Cullens it's because that's how I see them. I can see Didyme being similar to Esme and Demetri and Felix being similar to Jasper and Emmett.**

**Anyways on my profile is a description of Lydia and what she looks like. Later on in the story you'll get to hear her back story as well as other members of the guard. Warning: they probably won't be like the guide's versions. Like how Carlisle joined the Volturi the others' stories will be switched to fit this one.**


End file.
